


The Street Musician

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Music, Gen, Singing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Roman hears beautiful music as he walks down the street. Of course he has to find the source of it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	The Street Musician

**Author's Note:**

> im definitely NOT posting this at 4 am and am technically late for today’s fic, hush :P 
> 
> I can’t believe I haven’t written any roceit yet this month, shame on me. Here, have some fluffy flirting :3
> 
> Warnings: sympathetic deceit, discussions of problematic song lyrics, some mild flirting (because of course, I mean it’s roceit), and I believe that’s it but lemme know if I missed anything!!

Roman was walking home when he heard the most beautiful guitar playing he'd ever been blessed with. Accompanying this guitar was a sweet, soulful voice singing a familiar tune.

Across the street on the corner of the sidewalk, a man was playing music, using a plastic bucket as a makeshift seat, with a black bowler hat in front of him.

" _Silver bells, silver bells_ ," he was singing with all the passion of a professional performer. " _It's Christmas time in the city_."

Roman decided that home could wait.

He went across the street, already getting his wallet out, and smiled as he put a five dollar bill in the hat. The musician returned that smile as he continued to play, enchanting Roman with every note.

He couldn't possibly walk away now, so he sat cross legged on the pavement and gazed up at the musician with fondness in his eyes. The musician never stopped smiling, the parts of his face not covered with a large birthmark burning bright red. Roman was practically hypnotised by him and his music. He could listen to this man sing and play guitar forever.

Once the song came to an end, Roman shamelessly applauded, the musician blushing even more deeply as he hid his smiling face behind his hand.

"Your music is a gift to this world!" Roman declared. "You must have been born from the very god of song!"

"Oh my god, _please_ ," the musician murmured shyly. "You're far too kind."

"On the contrary, I dare say I'm not being kind _enough_! I must hear more of your heavenly playing! I don't suppose you take requests?"

"Well, that depends," the musician replied, moving his hand away from his face, smile still gracing his features. "What exactly are you requesting?"

"Do you happen to know how to play Baby, It's Cold Outside?"

"Ah, yes, of course. Now, that's a duet, you know."

"I suppose you're right. Perhaps I can be of assistance?"

"Hmm, well, would you rather be the unassuming woman trying to get back home, or the man keeping her in his house and presumably attempting to force himself on her?" he asked coyly, Roman softly chuckling.

"Well, there's a great deal more nuance to the song than _that_. It was the 1940s, after all, that was the way women would speak instead of being incredibly forward about their desires. Though in a modern setting, I suppose it _would_ be rather problematic."

The musician raised an eyebrow, his smile widening. Something about the way he was looking at Roman made the poor boy suddenly flustered. There was such fondness in his gaze and it was practically intoxicating.

"Fair enough," the musician conceded. "And I suppose there wasn't anything in her drink after all?"

"As a matter of fact, no. Women would jokingly ask if their drink was alcoholic back then as a way of... forming an excuse for their own indecision. She certainly wasn't being roofied."

"You're surprisingly knowledgeable about this particular song," the musician noted, Roman humbly shrugging.

"Yeah, well... when I started really thinking about those lyrics, I felt like I needed to do some research."

"How astute. Colour me impressed. Alright then, Baby, It's Cold Outside it is."

He began playing his guitar, Roman's heart doing a flip at the sound of such seemingly effortless excellence. He smiled as the musician began singing, his voice like an absolute dream.

" _I really can't stay_."

" _Baby, it's cold outside_ ," Roman sang along, the musician's eyebrows raising slightly.

" _I've got to go away_ ,"

" _Baby, it's cold outside_."

They continued their duet, their voices intertwining with perfection. Without a doubt, it was a match made in heaven. As they sang, Roman noticed the way the musician gazed upon him. There was something there lying just beneath the surface, something Roman couldn't quite put his finger on.

By the end of the song, they both had mile-wide smiles on their faces. Roman felt absolutely giddy, and he was sure the musician felt the same way.

"Your voice is astounding," the musician complimented, Roman blushing at the praise.

"Oh, thank you. However, I do pale in comparison to you."

"I hardly think that. Now, we just performed a duet together and I haven't even learned your name," the musician noted, and Roman couldn't help but grin.

"Roman. And you, sweet bard?"

"Damien. I don't suppose you'd like to continue this little... show of ours?"


End file.
